digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Lucemon
Grand Cross There's nothing on Wikipedia about this. We need another place to link to. 01:56, November 9, 2013 (UTC)/23:56, November 8, 2013 (Brasília, summertime) :I reverted the "merge" that that wikipedia editor had performed, as it was in essence an unapproved deletion. If it disappears again, we can look for a reliable encyclopedia of astrology to cite. 04:09, November 9, 2013 (UTC) "Rebellion" '"However, because of a later "Rebellion" against Lucemon, it summoned a long period of darkness."'Didn't Lucifer rebelled against YHWH in Judeo-Christian mythology. It would make more sense if Lucemon rebelled?RERU Kareru (talk) 09:50, January 9, 2014 (UTC)K.R. :No, because the backstory is that Lucemon was already in charge, and became a tyrant when the citizens rebelled. 14:21, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Shadowlord Mode I've had it brought to my attention that, as far as we can remember, Shadowlord is from the card game, not Frontier...meaning "Wild 2nd" would be the wiki name, per our policies. So: #Can we confirm that Shadowlord is not used in Frontier or any associated promotional material, such as the toys/figures? #Holy hell, can we do anything to use Shadowlord instead of the excratory "Wild 2nd" name? #Can we like, write letters to Saban asking them to redo the name scene for the DVD releases? #Seriously, even Wild Mode would be better. #I hate the people in charge of deciding the English names sometimes. #Not gonna try to point to whose fault exactly this is, but somebody f'd up, and I'm furious with them. #Blargh. 15:25, April 8, 2014 (UTC) :...Well... I checked everything. The one time the name's mentioned in the Japanese version, they excised it in the dub. Lanate (talk) 03:26, April 9, 2014 (UTC) ::Okay, followup -- *Do we count DSAM as anime continuity for the purposes of names? This would affect Lilithmon and Sleipmon as well. **If so, would "Lucemon (Demon Lord)" be appropriate, or would we have to use "Demon Lord" (much, much worse)? 20:43, July 17, 2014 (UTC) :::I believe not, but a second opinion would be nice. Ergh, Wild 2nd, here we come...? Lanate (talk) 00:38, July 18, 2014 (UTC) ::According to this, we can tentatively cite "Wild Mode" to McGlynn, and just never talk about this again. 01:08, January 23, 2015 (UTC) :::Yes. Lanate (talk) 02:40, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Flamon Just noticed they have very similar tattoos. 15:11, October 24, 2017 (UTC) Lucemn as one of the DL Cyber Sleuth specifically states it as one of the members when Aiba is sent to fight them, then of course warp digivolves into his other two forms (After fighting the Rookie stage).Marcusbwfc (talk) 20:53, August 31, 2018 (UTC) :See the Royal Knights article, where it includes the X-antibody forms. This will be like that. 21:54, August 31, 2018 (UTC) ::I was just stating whether we would include it under the "alternates" like Belphemon Sleep Mode. So it'd just have the Rookie Lucemon under "alternates", rather than replacing the Ultimate Lucemon.Marcusbwfc (talk) 22:15, August 31, 2018 (UTC) :::Yes, it would be in that column. Put the quote in comments for reference. 23:12, September 4, 2018 (UTC)